Half-Ogre
Half-Ogres were a rare occurence before the Black Matter Calamity, but it wasn't long after the people of the world were forced to live together on the earth motes that they became and ever-more common sight. They are strong and gifted in agriculture and shrewd businessmen and thus are an integral part of the survival of man-kind. 'Physical Description' Half-Ogres are large creatures standing roughly 9-feet in height. They have great mass of muscle and little-to-no hair on their heads. They are pale-skinned often dryer shades of human skin-tone and the hair they do have, primarily on the rest of their body, is always black. They, ironically, favor tailored suits when they are not performing labourous activities such as farming. In these situation, they still over-dress slightly. Often in their trousers and dress shirts. 'Culture' Half-Ogres follow the cultures of humans and look upon their Ogre bretheren as savage and uncivilised. They avoid them if they can with the exception of their Ogre parent, whose company they often tolerate as Ogres who breed with humans tend to be slightly more civilised. Half-Ogres do not worship the ways of the Ogre Deity, Gargam, and often follow the patron of coin, Shante. Though it is not uncommon for them to follow other human religions. Half-Ogres do not often take holidays away from their work as it is an integral part of their culture. 'Half-Ogre Characters' +4 Strength, +2 Constitution, -2 Wisdom, -2 Dexterity: Strong and Hardy, Half-Ogres are somewhat less flexible than other races, and they tend to avoid the spiritual arts that remind them too much of their Ogre cousins. They have surprisingly normal intelligence and charisma though, as they are fierce businessmen. Medium: Half-Ogres are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Umbral Fortitude: Half-Ogres gain a +2 on all fortitude saves. Resilience of the Half-Breed: '''A half-ogre begins play with the Endure Black Matter feat as a bonus feat. '''Giant Traits: '''Half-Ogres have Low-Light Vision and Intimidate and Perception are always class skills. '''Green Thumb: Half-Ogres receive a +4 bonus to Profession (herbalist) and can identify any kind of plant. Also their critical threat is doubled vs. plant creatures. Professional Tact: '''Half-Ogres are shrewd Businessmen, Profession (merchant) is always a class skill and they always get the best price at merchants. In addition they receive a +4 bonus to diplomacy. '''Power Blow: Half-ogres receive a +2 on all damage rolls with two-handed weapons. Weapon Familiarity: Half-Ogres are proficient with Great Clubs and Heavy Maces Languages: Half-Ogres begin play speaking Common and Pigdin of Giant. Half-Ogres with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Terran, Sylvan, Aquan and Undercommon 'Racial Traits' Rare Birth: 'You were born to a human mother who miraculously survived your birth. Growing up amongst the humans have granted you slightly increased intelligence (+2) however you are somewhat less ferocious (-1) Strength and Constitution. '''Pit Fighter: '''You were raised in the fighting pits of lower Gigantes, As a result you tend to have greatly increased strength and dexterity (+2) however constant head trauma gives you a severe penalty to intelligence (-6). '''Nature Walker: '''You have a stronger connection with nature than your cousins. Standing on a natural surface increases your caster level by 2, however on an unnatural surface, you have a decreased caster level of -2. '''Merchant's Apprentice: '''You were raised by a successful merchant, as such he trained you in his ways. Your appraise skill receives a +4 bonus and you begin play with 2000 extra credits. Also you receive a daily sum from your master if you continue to send him various things of intrigue that you find on your adventures. The sum is dependent on the value of the discovery. 'Favored Class Options The following options are available to all Half-Ogre characters who have selected a favored class. 'Acolyte: '''Necromancy DC +1/4 '''Blackmetal Demolitionist: '''Bomb Damage +1 '''Biomagus: '+1/4 extra weapons are able to be implanted. 'Celebrity: '+1/4 to party's interactions. (diplomacy/bluff etc) 'Dark Apiarist: '''Swarm HD +1/4 '''Field Officer: '''You gain 1/5 of a point in Charisma. '''Glamourist: '''Charm and Dominate Spells +1/4 DC '''Infiltrator: '+1/5 sneak attack die 'Occultist: '''Necromancy DC +1/4 '''Olden Knight: '''With two-handed weapons your attack bonus is increased by +1/4. '''Rebellion Soldier: '''When charging with a melee weapon, you are granted an additional attack bonus of +1/2. '''Scientist: '+2 Knowledge (nature) 'Steam Cyborg: '+1/5 Upgrades 'Tracer: '+1/5 sneak attack die '''Wraith Rider: '''Your Intimidate skill is increased by +1 1/2. Category:Races